


Night and Day

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: There's a difference in night and day.





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Night and Day   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Leo/Male   
Rating: CHILD   
SPOILERS: None   
SUMMARY: There's a difference in night and day.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: It's all yours.  
Disclaimer: They're none of them mine, but I own the book now, so I think that puts me closer. :)  
Author's Notes: This one, and my next one both go to Pryia, because she put the ideas in my head. I don't know if she knows it, but all the blame can be put on her. :) Enjoy, Pryia. 

**Night and Day By Perpetual Motion**

Leo woke up to lips pressing aginst his collarbone. He lifted his hand and stroked the hair by his chin. "You're leaving."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Leo." He said the name softly, with a slightly sad edge to it. "You just got *out* of a scandel. This could land you back in one."

"It's not even midnight, yet. You still have time."

"I don't." He wrapped an arm around Leo, kissed his neck. "If I stay any longer, someone is going to notice. They'll notice the bedroom light."

"Let them."

"Leo-" This time the name was spoken with fond exasperation. "I know these things, I'm trained to look for these things. It'll be bad enough if anyone saw me come in. If I don't leave for a few more hours, the eyes and ears are going to go nuts thinking we're sharing information or you're giving me a story you won't give anyone else."

"Or they could think we're friends, and you came over to watch the game."

"You really want the Press Corps thinking you're friends with a reporter? It'll make you look soft."

"Beats people thinking we're sleeping together. Not that we actually do that, since you have a bad habit of *leaving* in the middle of the night." Leo was kissed on the mouth, and he took advantage of it, rolling so he was on top. "You're trapped. You have to stay now."

"Leo."

"Danny." Leo said it with an edge in his voice that made Danny shiver. "Just another hour."

"If anyone saw me-"

"I'd have them arrested for stalking." Leo kissed Danny again. "Just an hour."

Danny sighed and groaned and finally gave in. "An hour. That's it."

Leo's grin was contagious.

*

"Mr. McGarry!"

Leo turned on his heel at the sound of the voice. "Shouldn't you be bugging CJ?"

"I'm bored. You got a minute?"

"Go away, Danny."


End file.
